The Trials of Lester-Apollo
by freddyburn
Summary: Apollo's trials are only beginning- now Zeus has a new "treat" in store for the former sun god. Mortal high school. Meeting new people, training with Percy and his children living in New York, will being in the city help him find the missing Meg and new info on Nero and his plans?


**Chapter One: Why doeseth my father torture me so?**

I flopped down on the ground exhausted, my arms feeling like lead. Sweat dripped into my eyes and flattened my curls. I gasped for air. Why couldn't I stick to archery? Archery was my gift after all, but for some reason, everyone at Camp Half-Blood seemed to believe that sword fighting was an important skill that I had to learn. The only upshot to my humiliation was that Percy was a patient, cheerful tutor. He stood over me, grinning.

"You are doing better, Apollo," he said.

"I…. doubt….. it," I gasped

"Hey, you lasted ten minutes against me. When we started, you couldn't go thirty seconds," Percy said, sitting beside me. He reached over and rubbed my stomach. In typical Percy fashion, he didn't see anything wrong with this.

"Your flab is disappearing and your biceps are getting bigger," he said.

"Always knew I had a six pack hidden away," I panted. "Now if only our hunt for information was going as good and to work on my acne."

It was the middle of May. In the five months I had been here, we had made very little headway in finding Meg or any more information on Nero's plan, except that we needed to head to Indiana. I was certain that more information would be uncovered there. Chiron insisted that I train, however. I guess he was afraid of losing a god in mortal form, maybe even angering Zeus—all knowing, all wise Zeus who had put me in this form to start with. Beside me, Percy opened a bottle of water and handed to me.

"You need to stay hydrated dude. I know it's a new experience, but you do need to drink as well as eat," Percy said.

I eyed the water, not wanting to move my sore arms.

"Or," Percy grinned, waggling his eyebrows at me, "I could use my amazing powers and make it flow into your mouth."

"I rather not repeat that experience, thank you very much," I sighed, painfully sitting up and accepting the bottle.

I sipped slowly, letting the sun warm my skin. Out of the corner of my eye, I examined Percy, and I understood what the son of Hades had seen in him. The tan skin, the bright eyes, and the perfect abs I glimpsed as Percy's t-shirt rode up. Mentally, I scolded myself. I wasn't getting into another mortal relationship- they were too painful. And I knew Percy didn't, what was the mortal expression- "swing that way?" Yes, I knew Percy didn't swing that way- that, and the fact that his girlfriend scared me senseless.

But that didn't mean I wasn't jealous of his abs. While Percy was right and the majority of my flab had burned off due to the training I was undergoing, I was nowhere near Percy's physique. Therefore, I was still a pale imitation of myself. I was still lost in my self-pity when a shadow fell across my face. I looked up to see a young girl dressed in silver.

"Artemis," I yelled in joy, jumping up, sore limbs forgotten. Percy jumped up too and bowed hastily to Artemis.

"There is no need for formalities Percy, though they are appreciated," Artemis said, smiling. Her smile grew bigger when she looked at me, and she looked amused at something. She hugged me, which took me by surprise. When I spoke, I was as eloquent as usual- I think I even invented a new word- 'BWAH.' Artemis laughed.

"I truly missed you brother," she said. "Though, best not to tell my hunters."

No matter what Percy says about this moment, there were not tears in my eyes. Artemis' smile became sad.

"I have some good news, some bad news and a message," Artemis said.

"Really?" I perked up. "Some help maybe?"

"No such luck. Father has allowed me to visit you. That's the good news. The message is- what in the Hades are you doing? Hurry up and find out all you can about the Emperors," Artemis said.

I gulped. "And the bad news?"

"Father's demand just got a bit harder. He wants you to go to the open day at Goode High School. You, dear brother, are going to enroll at Goode for the school year beginning in September."

 **Authors note: Just finished The Trails of Apollo. Uncle Rick has done it again. I know this chapter is short, but please let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy it- and yes, there is a reason for Apollo/Lester to be going to Goode.**


End file.
